In The Eyes of a Jarl
by 115Saber501
Summary: Known as the youngest Jarl in Skyrim, Death the Kid has lived a unique life as a Nord. From meeting his friends to starting a war with the Empire, Stormcloak has been through enough for people to call him a hero. One-Shot. AU. M for violence like torturer, war, and swearing.


**I do not own Soul Eater or The Elder Scrolls!**

* * *

"_Balgruuf's not giving us any answer." Said a young man wearing a bear pelt on his armor._

"_He's a true Nord. He'll come around." Replied the black-haired Jarl._

"_Don't be so sure about that. They've been getting a bunch of couriers from Solitude. The Empire's putting a lot of pressure on Whiterun."_

"_And what would I have to do?" Kid stood up from his throne._

"_If he's not with us, he's against us."_

"_He knows that. They all know that." The two Nords began walking into the war room._

"_How long will you wait?"_

"_Should I send Balgruuf a stronger message?"_

_"By a message, you mean shoving a blade through his throat?"_

"_Exiling him by taking his city would make a better statement, do you think?"_

"_So then we're ready to sta__rt this war?"_

"_Soon." They both stood at a table with a map of Skyrim._

"_I still think you should take them all out like with their 'Dead King' Torygg__." Referring to the late High King._

"_Torygg was just a message to the Jarls. Whoever their replaced with should be supported by our armies.__"_

"_We're ready when you are."_

"_Everything hinges on Whiterun. Taking the city without bloodshed, all the better. If not..."_

"_We are behind you."_

_Both looking across each other with their hands placed on opposite sides of the table._

"_I fear many need convincing."_

"_Then let 'em die with their fake kings."_

_The Jarl stepped away from the table to look out of a window._

"_We have been soldiers for a long time. We know the price of freedom. But many people weigh things in their hearts."_

"_Wh__at's left of Skyrim to wager?"_

"_They have families to think of."_

"_How many of their son and daughters have joined your cause? We are their families."_

"_Well put, friend.__" They then walked back to the throne. "Tell me Black*Star. Why do you fight for me?"_

"_I__'d follow you into Oblivion.__" Black*Star removed his bear h__ood, revealing his unnaturally blue hair. "You know that."_

"_Yes but... why do you fight? If not for me, what then?"_

"_I'll die before Elves rule over Men.__" He crossed his arms.__"__Are we not one in this?"_

_Kid stood in front of his throne._

_"I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil!" He began to shout._

"_I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people, impoverished to pay the depts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves. I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing!"_

_He sat in his throne._

"_I fight...__" He sighed.__"__because I must."_

* * *

**In the Eyes of a Jarl (The story of Death Stormcloak?)**

Many people knew who Stormcloak was. At birth he was named Ulfric, although many citizens called him 'Death the Kid'. This was because his father, the Jarl, was widely known as the 'Reaper of Eastmarch'.

As a child, Kid was known to have a certain obsession. Symmetry. No one knows why, but it would be very disrespectful if he was questioned about that. This _obsession_ would grow with him for the rest of his life. When he began learning lessons about the blade, he preferred using two swords in combat. A technique that was scarcely used throughout Skyrim at the time. Something else was odd. When he was born, he had three white stripes on a quarter of his head, which then grew halfway across his hair as he grew. Many thought they were of some sort of magic origin, and that they should ask the Mages at the Collage of Winterhold, but his family had no roots in magic what so ever.

Being the son of the Jarl, Kid was respected by the people of Windhelm. Each of the guards would have to do what he says and citizens were not allowed to harass him. But because he was the Jarl's son, he did not have any friends. Until one day when he and his father were returning to Windhelm from Riften.

In Kynesgrove, he was snaking on a sweetroll when he saw two blonde girls. One seemed his age, while the other was obviously younger. He noticed they were homeless by the look of their clothes. Taking pity on them, he walked over and gave them his sweetroll. They both looked at him curiously, and slowly the older girl took the treat and split it in half and gave one to her sister. They fed on their pieces slowly, making the snack last. His father saw him with the poor girls, and then asked if he would want to take them back to Windhelm. Kid thought that would be best for the young Nords. After taking them to the Palace of the Kings, a guard brought the two girls some clean clothes then Kid had them eat dinner with him and his father. Afterwards, he took them upstairs and showed them their room.

"You two can share this room. If you need anything, ask a guard for help."

They sat on their beds with the happiest looks on their faces.

The sisters looked back at Kid and went to hug him.

"Thank you!" The older girl said.

"Thank you so much!" The younger one added.

"Now now." He blushed. "No need to thank me. I don't even know your names."

"My name is Elizabeth, but you can just call me Liz." The older girl said. "This is my sister, Patricia."

"But you can call me Patty." The younger one smiled.

Kid chuckled. "Well you girls can call me Kid."

A few years later, he went to the Statue of Talos that over looked Windhelm. After praying at the man-turned-god's shrine, he walked back to the hold, when he saw a bear fighting something. Or someone.

He saw the grizzly beast receiving punches from, what he could tell, was boy. He had strangely colored hair, in a light blue type of hue. The bear roared while standing on its hind legs, trying to claw the boy. The boy then threw a punch with his left hand, and Kid heard noise that made him think of bones breaking. At first he thought it was the boy's fist, but it was indeed the bear's skull that broke.

He walked up to the dead animal and looked over to the boy, who he could tell was a Nord.

"That was... incredible!" He said.

The boy laughed. "Of course it was. I killed it!"

He pulled out a dagger and began skinning the bear.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Kid asked.

"I dunno. I don't really have a home so I just travel around Skyrim." Removing the bear's pelt, "This pelt will be good armor."

"Hmm." Kid stroked his chin. "Maybe you could live in Windhelm. My father is the Jarl. I'm sure he'll give you a good bed."

With the pelt in his arms, he thought for a moment. Finally, "That sounds great! The name's Black*Star Stone-Fist."

_Stone-Fist? Fitting._ He chuckled. "My name is Death Stormcloak. You can just call me 'Kid', though."

* * *

With his three new friends Liz, Patty, and Black*Star, young Death would grow up better than before.

But when he was fifteen, he received a letter that changed his life.

_Death Stormcloak,_

_The Greybeards of High Hrothgar would like you to learn the Way of The Voice, for the worship of Kynareth, goddess of the Sky, Wind, and Air. We would appreciate it if you would journey the 7,000 steps up the Throat of the World and join the Greybeards to learn the ways of the Thu'um._

_~Master Excalibur_

He was honored. He was to become a Greybeard himself and learn the Thu'um. Biding his friends Far-well, Death the Kid journeyed to Iverstead then went up the famous 7,000 steps. The only obstacles he faced were some ice wolves, snow bears, and a frost troll. He saw several emblems scattered up the path and decided to meditate on each of them. The ninth emblem, he favored the most. It mentioned the Greybeards summoning Tiber Septim, founder of the Empire and the Ninth Divine Talos, to High Hrothgar and named him_ Dovahkiin_: Dragonborn.

* * *

For about two years he trained with the Greybeards. It was, at first, difficult having to deal with the only Greybeard that actually spoke. Master Excalibur was definitely strange, possibly mad. Maybe he's a friend of the Madgod, Sheogorath as he was pretty unpredictable and always mentioning tea time.

Regardless of the odd and... lame looking monk, Kid managed to learn two complete shouts. The Nord hermits were amazed. It normally took a mortal many years to learn even one word of a shout. They had no idea how the boy was able to learn six total words of power so quickly. Although he was a quick learner, Kid had heard the worst news he had heard before: The Aldmeri Dominion had declared war with the Empire over in Cyrodiil. He couldn't bare it. He had to leave, much to Excalibur's disdain.

* * *

Leaving High Hrothgar, Kid along with his friend, Black*Star signed up to join the Imperial Legion. They were known as the youngest legionaries to serve, but despite being only seventeen, Kid was already a Legate while Black*Star was named Tribune.

They were eventually sent to the Imperial City to defend the White-Gold Tower and the Emperor. Standing in the Imperial palace, the Legate was amazed at the symmetry of the place, while Black*Star was enjoying some mead.

"This place is indeed beautiful." He looked around. "Isn't it, Black*Star?"

"Yeah sure." Black*Star just began chugging down his mead.

"Maybe later we should head to the Temple of the One, where Martin Septim banished Mehrunes Dagon 200 years ago."

They both turned their heads when they saw the palace doors open, revealing Emperor Titus Mede II and two members of the Blades. Both Nords stood up strait at the attention of the Emperor.

"You two are... awfully young for legionaries." Titus Mede said. "But it does not matter."

He turned to one of his protectors. "Yumi. I need you to stay here at ground level. I must head into my main chambers."

Said Breton nodded, "Of course, my emperor."

Titus Mede then left with only one Blade member with him. Yumi looked over to Kid and Black*Star.

"Are you two Nords by any chance?" She asked.

"Why yes." Kid replied. "I take it you're a Blade?"

"Yes I am." She nodded. "Azusa Yumi. Been a Blade for about a few years now."

"Do you know why this war was started?" Kid asked.

Yumi signaled them outside with the other legionaries. "About a month ago, we've heard the Aldmeri Dominion were up to something strange. We'd sent some Blade teams over to the Summerset Isles and Valenwood to spy on them. One week ago, the Emperor had received a gift from a Thalmor ambassador. The severed heads of those Blades. He then asked that the Blades be disbanded. Titus Mede refused so now the Elves declared war."

Black*Star scoffed. "Of course those damn pointy-ears would want war with us."

Awaiting the Dominion's next move, Legate Stormcloak saw an Imperial with long red hair.

"Legate." He said, "We received word of Aldmeri forces advancing on the city. They've already taken Anvil and Bravil."

"Then we must prepare for the battle. Come with me, uh..."

"Albarn, sir. But people call me Spirit."

It was the end Frostfall, the autumn month.

"So..." Kid asked Spirit, "Is there any reason you're fighting? Why you joined the legion?"

Resting his arms back, the Imperial sighed. "Well. I've got a daughter at home. My wife wants to train her in magic 'n stuff. I want her to be a legionnaire. Why are you here?"

"Me and my friend joined because we wouldn't let those elves win anything."

"Heh. You Nords are all enemies with them elves."

As the sun began to set, Legion soldiers were all around the Imperial city. Waiting for the attack, they were ready. Kid had a position on top of the city walls. He then saw an army march towards them.

"Here they come!" Yumi shouted, "Ready your arrows!"

The battle went for hours. Aldmeri soldiers threw magic while Imperial forces launched arrows. At some point, they managed to break through the gates and charged in. Swords, axes, and hammers were swung across each soldier. Kid was skilled at blocking and disarming the Elven soldiers with his two steel swords. Black*Star chopped them down with his battleaxe. The Legion was able to bring the numbers of the Elves down, one by one. A Thalmor wizard kneeled before Kid who then decapitated him. They may have won this battle, but The Great War continued.

* * *

A few weeks after the Imperial victory, Kid was captured by the Thalmor. He woke up and saw himself in an interrogation room. Two figures stood in front of him, both Altmer.

"Wake up!" The female yelled. "Wake up, Nord."

Kid was barely clothed, only wearing a pair of ragged trousers. He looked up at the elf.

"Wha–what do you want from me?" He asked.

"Ondolemar." She said.

The male Aldmer spoke up, "We want information. Concerning the Imperial City."

"Why should I tell you?" He spat.

The elf pulled out a mace, ready to interrogate him.

"You will tell us."

About an hour of Kid getting tortured, he gave them little information. His face was bruised and his chest was covered in scars.

"Why... in the name of Talos are you doing this?" He asked weakly. "

You just said it yourself, heretic." Ondolemar said. Kid was confused. "Elenwen. Explain."

"Talos is not a god." She started. "He is only a man should not be worshiped as a divine. There are only eight."

Kid turned his head down, thinking of when he'll leave. He then felt Elenwen's hand running smoothly across his face.

"You're quite different from most Nords. You look quite hansom, for a human any way." She chuckled.

Disgusted by the elf, Kid silently growled.

"Oh. Don't worry. Once the Aldmeri Dominion takes over Tamriel," She stated to say seductively, "I'll make sure you'll be my slave. Like the dog you are." The Thalmor agents then left him in the room, laughing at the inferior Nord. He spat blood on the floor in anger.

"Milk-drinking bitch." He said as the door closed.

* * *

A week later, they told him that the White-Gold Tower was destroyed in another attack on the Imperial City. Once the Great War ended, the Thalmor released Kid from imprisonment. He learned that the Emperor had signed a peace treaty known as the 'White-Gold Concordant'. The terms of the treaty had disbanded the Blades, and banned the worship of Talos.

Returning to Skyrim, he received a letter from Igmund, son of the Jarl of Markarth. He told him that, during the Great War, the native Bretons in The Reach have taken over Markarth and killed his father. Returning to Windhelm, Kid became eighteen. He asked his father for a militia to take to The Reach. With about half a hundred soldiers, he met up with Igmund along with the members of the Silver-Blood family at the Karthspire camp, near Markarth.

With Thongvor Silver-Blood, Kid lead a charge into the city's gates, and began attacking the Reachmen. What astonished his men was the aid of his Thu'um. Shouting the natives out of Markarth and helping Igmund take the city back. When Imperial forces returned to the city, Kid had demanded that worship of Talos would be restored in Markarth. This had caught the attention of the Thalmor and they threatened Igmund, the new Jarl, to either expel Kid and his militia or have a new war with the Aldmeri Dominion. Igmund had no choice but make Kid leave.

* * *

Betrayed, Kid went back to Windhelm, only to find his city in mourning. The guards brought him into the Palace, where he found his friends and his steward, Jorlief.

"What happened?" He asked.

Jorlief gave him the news. "The Thalmor came here and... killed your father."

"What? They...? No... no." Tears began to well his eyes. "DAMN IT!"

Liz then placed her hand on his back.

"How could they... Those damn elves will be sent to Oblivion."

"Hey, Kid." Liz said. "At least your father will be in Sovngrade."

_Maybe..._

"My lord," Jorlief said, "this city needs a Jarl. You must help your people in this time of need."

The next day, young Stormcloak has taken his father's place and his people have praised him, asking for justice against the Aldmeri Dominion.

For the next year or two, Kid has planned an entire cause to prove that Skyrim is not worth being a part of the Empire. With his betrayal at Markarth, he made a rebellion made up of Nords. Nords that are faithful in him and believe Talos will guide them in making Skyrim a separate country. He decided what his first plan of action will be. To prove how weak Skyrim is.

* * *

Dawning his father's black fur coat, Kid left Windhelm to go to the Blue Palace of Solitude, the seat of High King Torygg. Standing in the palace's court, Kid called the king out.

"Torygg!" He said, drawing his blades. "I challenge you to a fight."

"Death, what is the meaning of this?" The High King asked.

Kid stood proudly, "I wish to fight you. In the old Nord ways."

"You wish to go blade to blade? Fine." He drew his sword. "I accept the challenge."

Death allowed Torygg to give the first strike. Charging in with his sword, the High King gave him a downward strike, which Kid deflected. He then swung both of his swords, staggering Torygg. Kid was bashed by Torygg's blade, but then revealed his unique power.

"Fus... RO DAH!"

His shout had flung the High King back, and he landed in front of his throne. Slowly, he picked up his blade in an attempted to fight back. He was too late. Kid's sword had pierced the heart of the High King. He pulled his weapon back as the weak Nord grabbed his chest.

"Hear this!" Death yelled, "Skyrim has grown weak! Because Emperor Titus Mede surrendered to the Elves, the Empire has become a shadow of its former self."

Elisif the Fair went to her husband's side, with tears running down her face.

"That said," Kid continued, "The Empire is not worth having Skyrim as its ally. Skyrim should be free. Ruled by Nords who know their homeland. Nords who are strong and fit. The Stormcloaks shall now stand against the Empire and their false ways. May Talos see the victor of this war, and preserve the fallen in Sovngrade!"

After escaping Solitude, Kid had realized how quickly his plan was proceeding. He returned to Windhelm, and with Black*Star as his second-in-command, the 22 year old Jarl will lead his rebellion against the Empire, the Thalmor, and those who support them.

* * *

"_Your words give voice to what we all feel, Kid. And that is why you will be High King."_

_They both heard the footsteps of an ash-blonde Imperial._

"_But when w__ords are enough, will be when soldiers are no longer needed."_

"_I would gladly step down from the world, were such a day to dawn."_

"_Aye. But for now, we've got a war to plan."_

_The young girl stepped up to the throne._

"_Excuse me, my Jarl. May I speak with you?" She asked._

"_Hmph. Only the courageous or the foolish dare to approach a Jarl without summons.__"_

_He stared into her green eyes. "Do I know you?"_

_He did in fact__.__ He remembered her from Helgan about to get executed when a dragon attacked. He heard all the rumors about the Imperial girl who slayed a dragon over at Whiterun. The one who was... Dragonborn._

* * *

**This is a deep back-story one shot I wrote.**

**As you can see, I've combined the characters, Death the Kid and Ulfric Stormcloak, along with Black*Star and Galmar Stone-Fist.**

**My other stories will be worked on as well. Remember to review!**


End file.
